


The Return

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [102]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Modern settings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: After years Error returns to his childhood home and finds something waiting there for him.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Return

Error was home.

Maybe not his home anymore, since he moved out and now was living and studying in the big city- after their mother had died, the house went to her three sons. However, Reaper, Geno's wife, had bought both Error and Fresh's parts. Making the house come only under Geno's name.

Error was surprised that his mother had died since he had no contact with his family members after he left. Hearing from the indifferent Reaper made something seem unreal. The monster had frowned at him, commenting that he was nothing like others said about him.

Error once was... a little wild.

He was a mean and foul-mouthed, a bully that hated the world, he went around with a bad crowd of 'friends' and did some unspeakable things. He never listened in school, going there just to hang out with his gang; yet somehow just managed to pass. Most all those he hung out with had to repeat their final year.

It was then Error left or ran away. He packed a few bits and pieces, leaving for the big city, with no clear goal in mind.

After living on the streets for a couple of months, he found a tiny run-down apartment that sorted his needs. After which he got a steady job. This lasted a year- it turned out that Error was not as lazy or useless, as he thought he was and actually liked to work hard.

When he was twenty he began working in a shopping centre and rose high in the ranks thanks to his effects. But came to a halt when his schooling raised some eyebrows.

So while he went to work, he began studying college during the nights. Learning book-keeping and accounting, business and oddly enough fashion design- art and design was something he used to bully others around. His hobbies were liking little knitted puppets along with tiny outfits; which he hid from everyone like his life depended on it.

That was when he met Blueberry or Blue. The sweetest and kindness monster he had come across- and while Error was a hard worker, he was still rough around the edges.

The pair moved in with each other and not long after their son was born, Bluescreen.

This was a changing point for Error, more than his discovery of the love of work- he had calmed right down and stopped wearing his black leather outfits, in favourite of comfortable loose wearing clothes. The change was so sudden it shocked Blueberry.

Error even admitted his love of doll making to his lover. His son was happy with many toys to play with.

Blue cheated on Error.

And shockingly Error was not shocked.

The monster was named Red and like how Error had once been, this skeleton was wild. So Error learnt something about his lover- Blue liked 'Bad Boys'.

Blue left a week after Error found him... Left without Bluescreen.

Error was working full time at this point and Bluescreen still had one year left before he could go to school. And thankfully Reaper showed up. His mother had already been dead for over a year. How the funeral homeowner found him, he still did not know. But he came at the right time.

The money he got was more than enough to pay off his student loans- he then quit his job and bought an old house that needed a lot of work.

Error opens an online puppet and their outfits shop, and lived everyone's life on that, while the money he got from the house he used to built his new one.

When he completed the house he sold it for more than double he got it for and then moved out into another house that needed a lot of work. He had this three more times.

Soon he no longer needed to worry about money, so he got a small house big enough for himself and his son.

His online shop was doing well and someone came forward asking if he was willing to sell the business and name. Two more buyers came forward. Error took it to auction and got a good profit.

Bluescreen was ten now and kept asking questions about where Error was born and raised. So he checked to see if Geno was still living in the house and ongoing that he was, rang up.

Geno burst into tears over the phone. He had not been able to get a reply so hung up.

About twenty minutes later the phone rang and an angry Reaper began screaming down the phone, demanding what was said. Error had merely listened. Just over the screams, he could hear Geno yelling at Reaper, there were other voices, who by the sounds of it, was Geno's children.

Error put down the phone again.

It rang back an hour later.

It was Fresh, his younger brother.

Fresh had no idea what was happening. All he knew was someone rang, made Geno cry, Reaper recalled the monster and now Geno had walked out the house. The children had only given their version of events.

Error had not said a word to Fresh as he slowly and softly talked to the monster who dared make his brother cry, mentioning threats and even death.

At this Error laugh out loud. And then put the phone down.

The phone rang again.

Bluescreen picked it up this time- informing the monster that Error was working; which was the next room, Error had been trying to choose a new house to work on as he was getting a little restless when Bluescreen was at school.

Bluescreen did not know who this was and answered all the questions the monster on the other end had asked.

About eight hours later, in the middle of the night, came a knocking at the door.

Error came out with a baseball bat, ready to fight. And saw Geno and Fresh for the first time in fifteen years.

Geno was the first to move, walking over and hugs him close. And Fresh came around and hugged him from behind. Error never glitched, so used by now his cuddly son jumping all over him.

Error invited them in- the brothers had looked around at Error's neat, tidy and clean house.

They had been so shocked Error thought they were the ones that were going to crash.

Of course, Error seemed had some old traits- so under this new Error, they saw hints of the old.

Error explained that the reasons he called, was that he was hoping to come to the home town and stay for the whole summer and wanted them to know he was there. Geno jumped in and told Error had they had built a guest house at the bottom of their large garden. Geno's eldest son now had Error's old room.

Fresh spoke up then, asking who had he spoken to on the phone.

It was then Bluescreen made his appearance- he had been listening in for a while and took this chance to show himself.

Again the pair almost seemed to crash. Most so after they noticed the interaction between Error and Bluescreen. They could tell that Bluescreen was spoiled rotten by Error.

Error was home.

After fourteen years.

It was strange standing in his old kitchen, listening to his brother's bratlings talk to his own bratling over breakfast.

Geno was delighted, humming loudly while he flips pancakes.

He glances to Goth, who was fourteen. Error had not known Geno was dating anyone, his older brother was in the local college at the time and seemed to spend on his time studying and no time for a boyfriend.

Shiro was the same age as Bluescreen- ten years of age. The cousins were getting on well so far, both very sweet.

Error drank deeply from his mug, he had already finished his meal- standing he takes his plate and mug and heads over to the sink, where he began washing his bits... then began washing up the other stuff within; he could not stand unclean dishes just sitting there.

"*thank you error." Geno says to him when he was done, he gave him a warm smile, "what are ya doing today?"

"*nothing," Error replies with a glitch, he had worked to correct his glitching voice all his adult life- he returns the smile, "bluescreEn... bluescreen is going with goth and shiro, to swimming. i'm go-go- ... going to be on my laptop this morning. then when they come back. i'm T-t ... i'm taking bluescreen up the hill."

Error sighs a little. Sometimes if he got overexcited, his voice glitches. And he would stop and calmly try again.

"*ya still don't like swimming?" Geno asks still smile, "no matter. goth will take care of bluescreen. the hills? great choice bud. i'm sure bluescreen will enjoy it. perhaps we can go up there again later in the week. and have a panic."

"*that sounds nice." Error admits as he remembers his own picnics with his brothers ... and mother, "I'm going TO MaMa's GrAVe someTiMe in ThE weeK."

Geno nods at this, his smile turning sad. Error blinks as he realized just how much his voice glitched. Sometimes there were times he could not control himself.

"*Papa! We're going now!" Bluescreen says as he bounces over and hugs Error's legs, "See you later!"

"*LaTer 'ScreEn." Error answers patting his baby boy on the skull, "bE-" Error coughs loudly and tries again, "be careful. and listen to what goth says. okay?"

"*Okay!" Bluescreen cheers back, he turns and rushes over to his older cousin, waiting for him and Shiro, who was hugging Geno goodbye.

Soon the children left the kitchen.

Geno glances at Error from the corner of his sockets.

"*error. have ya seen ink yet?" Geno questions suddenly, frowning slightly.

Error blinks in confusion, "*why would i see him? we hated each other. i never even thought about him until ya just mentioned it."

"*well... he lives opposite us. in the back garden." Geno says slowly as if deciding on what words to use, "and where ya are. ya close to his back garden."

"*YeS. yeah. right at the bottom." Error said as he thinks about it, "his house mirrors ours. right? all the street here and the two on the next rows. why would he come all the way to the end of his garden?"

"*nevermind. there is something i want to warm ya about." Geno goes on to say, "i don't want to overload ya. but i'm gonna have to tell ya at some point... right! why don't ya go play with ya laptop? then later we can talk. hopefully. before the children come home."

Error nods. Then frowns, ERROR signs flicker through his sockets for a moment.

"*I AiN't PlAyIn. I TolD Ya. I'M WoRkin!" Error snaps out suddenly, laughing Geno laugh.

Reaper steps into the kitchen yawning loudly, Geno waves Error off and goes over to give him pancakes.

Error huffs and leaves through the back door, heading down the long garden path, towards the little house. It did not even have a second floor. It was built for family members to come and stay.

Error stops and stares at the fencing that separated Geno's garden from Ink's- it only came up to his chest. Unlike Geno's side, Ink's had tall trees. The branches had grown over to Geno's side and covered the roof of the tiny house.

Ink had ... once been his friend. But that was when they were little- they parted ways around the time they turned thirteen.

Ink was everyone's friends. Loving the attention and being in the middle of everyone's business.

Error wanted none of that, wanting only a few true friends and to stay out of any drama.

One day Ink's actions lead to Error getting into trouble. However, Ink who was standing along with the rest of the class, as the teacher screamed at him, had kept silent.

They rarely talked after that, and if they did Error would end up shouting at Ink, while Ink would just laugh off anything Error said.

The last time Error was with Ink... was that party.

Error frowns at the memory.

The was held at a rich kid's house, and only those who graduated were allowed to go. Error's friends who had not graduated went and was threw out- just as Error himself was about to be thrown out, Ink had come forward and pointed out that Error could stay since he had graduated.

Ink had grabbed him by the arm and lead him around the party, talking to everyone he came across.

At some point, Ink left and came back with drinks. Then forced him to dance. Gave him more drinks. They danced again. Somehow they got on to roof and watched the stars. Someone passed Ink some more glasses and they drank again.

At this point, Error wanted to use the toilet. So he went down with Ink following. And went into the bathroom... with Ink for some reason. And he used the toilet with Ink standing next to him...

Error was drunk.

Completely drunk.

And while he was a 'bad boy' he did not drink heavily. Ink had drunk the same amount as him and seemed to be fine. After Error finished he stepped back to wash his hands, he noticed Ink was going now. And waited until the other had followed. Ink washed his hands too and then dragged Error back to the rooftop, where he was the happiness.

Ink had kissed him. And then pushed him down.

... of course, monsters had seen them together. The next day some had come to his house claiming Error had taken advantage of Ink.

It was at that point Error wanted to leave. He was sick and tired of monsters blaming him for everything.

And then he did.

Error blinks at the fence, he had never looked back.

Error began walking again, just then he hears a noise and turning he sees something flying from the other side of the fence.

It lands a few meters away from him and rolled. It was a red football.

Marching over to the ball he bends down and grabs it, then turns to the fence- he hurries over to it, planning to throw it back... when a hand appears, holding onto the top of the fence with pink and yellow fingers.

Another hand. Then they pulled themselves up- Error found himself staring at a young skeleton... a black skeleton, which was rare. Instead of glitches coming off like Error, this one had blobs of what looked like liquid.

Pink sockets with changing eyelights.

Their skull lifts up further and Error sees that they have yellow teeth...Error took a deep inwards breath and slowly releases it- even with his bad eyesight would clearly see who this child was.

They let out a cry at seeing him there and fell backward- Error darts to the fence and leans over.

"*ya alright bratling?" Error asks as he took in the child- no teen's whole form. They had fallen on their rear.

"*Huh? Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks!" A young male voice escapes their jaws, they seemed shocked, they breathing was strange- it was clear he knew who was standing in front of him but he asked, "And you are sir?"

"*i am ERROR." Error told the teen watching closer and the teen flinches and then looks at him with new eyes with a bright smile, "i am geno's younger brother. i am staying in this little house for the full summer. and ya are? does ink still live here?"

"*OH!" the skeleton quickly leaps to his feet, Error could see that the teen came up to the fence, "I'm Paperjam! And yes! Ink lives here! Ink is my mother!"

"*mother huh? well then. it's nice to meet ya paperjam. here is ya ball." Error says with a kind smile, then leans over to give the ball that was still in his hand, "be more careful next time. i have a young son. i wouldn't want it to hit him. or the windows of the house."

Paperjam's smile seemed to freeze for a moment, then it came back brightly.

"*You have a son?" Paperjam asks and glances around the fencing as if to see the unknown child.

"*yes. bluescreen. he is ten." Error replies with a sweet smile at the thought of his innocent little baby boy, "but he is out at the moment. gone swimming with his cousins. i introduce him to ya when i spot ya next time."

"Of course! I'm always playing in the garden! Goth comes over something." Paperjam began to speak fast, reminding him of Ink when he got overexcited, "i like to play with my ball!" he raised up the red ball, "And we had a tennis net set up too! A paddling pool! I have a bike! There's also a-"

"*Jammy~" A voice call from the distance- Error knew who it was right away.

"*Ink is calling." Paperjam said with a heavy sigh, looking over his shoulder; he quickly looks back to Error and smiles, "See...see you later sir."

"*Yes sEE ya later." Error replies kindly, giving the young teen smile, "have a nice day paperjam."

Paperjam grins boldly and then turning he rushes towards his house.

Error watching him go, he spins around and hurries to the little house. It had a glass sliding door and an entrance, which Error did not like.

Grabbing his phone, he looks to see if he had any messages- seeing none, he finds Geno's number and dials. Sitting on the sofa he waits for answers.

"*error?" Came Geno's worried voice, "is something the matter?"

Error rolls his eyelights, Geno was always thinking the worst.

"*pAperJaM." Error said keeping no emotion in his tone.

"*oh... ya meet him then." Geno said with a sigh, "i'm sorry. i was waiting for a chance to get ya on ya own. i tried to find ya when ya left. no just because of paperjam. i thought ya were dead. we all did."

Error frowns. He could tell his brother was crying. And half wondered if he should go back into the main house to have this talk. He was going to tell Geno what happened after he left. Had been thinking about it all morning.

Like Geno, Error was waiting for everyone had gone and talk with him alone. Fresh mattered little to Error since he did not care as much.

"*listen geno i-" Error began but leaps half into the air, almost falling off of the sofa.

The sliding down had opened with a bang.

Error blinks at the glass doors.

"*error?! what was that? are you okay?" Geno's worried voice came from the line.

"*I'v CaLl ya BaCk Geno. " Error said with a huff, a few ERROR signs flicker over him, "ink HaS comE to visit."

"*Error!" Ink greets loudly when he catching his breath, "Fancy meeting you here!"

Error watches his old friend, old enemy, old... lover? if he could be called that- the artist's eyelights were changing rapidly between different shapes and colours. Error sighs, he knew he was in for a long day. 


End file.
